DBZ Music Vids
by BlackDragonFly
Summary: I added another song to my videos. MUAHAHA! It's not a sappy one -it's fighter style. Sorry, this is my first attempt at this type of thing. I hope ya'll like!
1. Hemorrhage (In My Hands) {Fuel} -T/P

Alrighty, T/P fans! I'm _BACK_! MUAHAHA! This is something that I just thought about doing for the hell of it. Where do you think Trunks would get without Pan? Remember Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel? We'll see when this video goes with them instead of those two people in the real video…

Memories are just where you laid them

Trunks and Pan's marriage

Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead

Trunks and Pan in the CC spaceship when they're in GT and Pan has the control key and Trunks wants it back. Trunks hits the wall abruptly

What did you expect to find, was it something you left behind?

Trunks sitting in the church right after Pan's funeral, crying and trying to remember everything about her

Don't you remember, anything I said when I said

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself

Trunks standing up and walking back to the house

See Brett Scallions (oh so HOT!) singing this part in that room that's in the video normally)Don't fall away, and leave love bleedin' in my hands, in my hands again

Leave love bleedin' in my hands, in my hands again

Love lies bleedin'

Trunks walking into the house and looking at the picture of Pan and himself on the table near the phone. The message thingy is blinking –obviously Pan's phone call that she was at the hospital with their first child

Hold me now I feel contagious

*flashback to earlier that day* Bulma comforting Trunks at the CC while Marron hands him a cup of coffee

Am I the only place that you've left to go

*reality* Trunks pulls a sheet off of the bed and starts throwing stuff around the room in rage

She cries her life is like, some movie black and white

*flashback* Pan crying in Trunks' arms that Goku's dead and he'll never come back to see their wedding and their kids

Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries

Trunks whispering to her that everything would be okay and kissing her cheek

The beautiful Brett Scallions in that room again Don't fall away, and leave me to myself, don't fall away

And leave love bleedin' in my hands, in my hands again

Leave love bleedin' in my hands, in my hands

Love lies bleedin'…

*reality* Trunks falls to the floor screaming that nothing's ever fair in life and that he wishes he could die just to be with Pan

And I wanted, you turned away

*flashback* Trunks asking Pan if she wanted to go to the movies with him a few days after Goku's disappearance and her shaking her head and saying no

You don't remember, but I do

*reality* Trunks seeing a picture of Pan again and throws a knife at it, now saying that Pan should have lived and it was all her fault that she wasn't there with him

You never even tried…

*flashback* Pan giving up all hope of ever seeing Goku again and turning to Trunks for help

*reality* Trunks pulls down the picture of Pan and himself and holds it right near his heart

Brett Scallions (yes, I know, you're getting annoyed with me and that guy, aren't you?) looking out at you people and Carl Bell (GUITARS RULE!) playing the guitar. Kevin Miller pounding on the drums and Jeff Abercrombie (pretty cute guy I swear!) strummin' the bass

Trunks looking out the window and then walking outside to the porch swing where he sits down and thinks about Pan

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself, don't fall away

And leave love bleedin' in my hands, in my hands again

*REAL REALITY* Trunks gets awoken suddenly by Marron punching his arm and yelling at him

Leave love bleedin' in my hands, in my hands again

Trunks at the hospital holding Pan's hand and begging God that nothing like his dream ever happens again

And leave love bleedin' in my hands, in my hands again

Pan has the child and asks Trunks what his name should be

Brett doing those oh thingys

Trunks smiling and at the end saying "Goku… Goku Jr."


	2. Seed (Dust For Life) Music Video -fighte...

Okay, here's number two. If ya'll know Dust For Life then you know what you're reading. If not then well, GET A LIFE! Okay, j/k. This is Seed, number 3 on Dust For Life's self titled CD. If you know any of the DBZ fights that Cartoon Network has shown already then you've got yourself a done deal with the whole DBZ part. I don't remember them very well but I'll try my best. 

Goku stands in front of Frieza with that smirk and he's Super Saiya-jin

I take the life from the seed

Piccolo training Gohan

I rectify the lost need

Vegeta pounding Goku when he's Ozarou

I am the one who can't sleep

Goku yelling in pain when he has the heart virus

You are the one who can't dream

Garlic JR opening the dead zone

I'll fly away, lost in the sun

(Okay, letting one slip from movie 8) Brolly getting punched in the stomach by Goku

Vanish in the haze

Goku disappearing when he uses the 'instant transmission'

Wonderful shot of lead singer of DFL, Chris Gavin, singing Nowhere to run

Gohan hiding behind the rock from Nappa and Piccolo yelling at Gohan

Trunks glaring at Cell while Cell is kicking Vegeta's ass

Chris Gavin playing the guitar

I take the whole from the part

Chichi yelling at Gohan to do his homework

I clarify the lost art

Goku sparring with Frieza when they're 'just getting started'

I am the light in the dark

Trunks going Super Saiya-jin while fighting Frieza

I am prepared to depart

Trunks waving bye to the dudes from DBZ for the last time

I'll fly away, lost in the sun

The Z fighters flying to the Frieza scene when Trunks first gets there

Vanish in the haze

Goku leaving Chichi when going to see Cell for the first time

Nowhere to run

Yamcha complaining that he can't fight Frieza and wants to go back

Chris Gavin sitting in the chair in the original video singing Nowhere to run

Trunks yelling at Vegeta to stop going after Dr. Gero to find 17 and 18

Master Roshi, Ox King, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi's sister trying to hold Chichi back from going to get Gohan when she has all that artillery on

17 and 18 shooting Dr. Gero and killing him

Krillin stomping on the remote so 18 won't die

I'll fly away

Piccolo flying to go to fight Frieza on Planet Namek

Lost in the sun

Goku training in 100 times gravity when the electricity storm is going

Vanish in the haze

Trunks getting shot in the heart by Cell when Cell comes back from being destroyed

Nowhere to run

Videl ripping the Band-Aid off of Gohan's face (a little 'new' Z)

I'll fly away, lost in the sun

Chris Gavin playing the guitar while Dave strums the bass

Vanish in the haze

Trunks running down the hall when he's remembering living in the future and running past all those people

Nowhere to run

Nowhere to run

Goku saying bye to Gohan for the last time

Nowhere to run

Ginyu switching bodies with Goku

Chris Gavin walking down the hallway like in the real video for Seed

Help! I need other songs for T/P, T/M, G/B or V/B! Rock doesn't always work in that line of music, you know, romantic stuff. Except that I just got an idea for a G/B… E-mail me @ [dustforlifefan@hotmail.com][1] if you know any good 'romantic' songs and give me the lyrics. Thanks! –PBNFH(S)

   [1]: mailto:dustforlifefan@hotmail.com



End file.
